


Henry and the Pretty Girl

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [9]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline feels a tugging at the hem of her baby blue sundress. Glancing down causally, her heart literally melts.</p><p>Standing below her, head barely reaching her knees, is the most adorable little boy she has ever seen. Caroline would put his age at four at most. He’s limber, with roly-poly limbs, innocent cornflower blue eyes, and chubby cheeks blushing pink that Caroline just needs to pinch. His cowlick of dark hair spills unto his face messily.<br/>“Hey, little guy.” Caroline slips off her stool and kneels on the ground to reach the boy’s height. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>(Or: Caroline stumbles into toddler Henrik Mikaelson at a Con for YouTubers. She takes him back to Klaus.)</p><p>Written for KC Gives Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry and the Pretty Girl

Caroline feels a tugging at the hem of her baby blue sundress. Glancing down causally, her heart _literally_ melts.

Standing below her, head barely reaching her knees, is the most adorable little boy she has ever seen. Caroline would put his age at four at most. He’s limber, with roly-poly limbs, innocent cornflower blue eyes, and chubby cheeks blushing pink that Caroline just _needs_ to pinch. His cowlick of dark hair spills unto his face messily.

“Hey, little guy.” Caroline slips off her stool and kneels on the ground to reach the boy’s height. “What are you doing here?”

“My brotha,” he mumbles in the cutest baby voice ever, words breaking off as he looks around shyly.

“Who’s your brother?” she pressures gently. When the boy does not reply, only shaking his head with zest, she tries a different tactic. “What’s your name, little man?”

He looks her straight in her eyes and babbles, “Henwy.”

She presumes that he was trying to say _Henry_. “Hi, Henry. My name is Caroline.”

“Cawoline?” Henry attempts to say, stuttering over the pronunciation.

Caroline shakes her head in embarrassment. _Stupid_. He name is too complex for a little boy to pronounce. “Call me Care.”

“Care?” he murmurs with more ease. “Care-bear!” Henry laughs delightedly in realization.

“Yes,” she agrees enthusiastically. “Like a Care-bear. Do you have one?”

“My sista Hawpe,” he replies childishly. “She has a Cawe-bear. Hawpe is thwee.”

“That’s awesome!” Caroline cries. “High-five!” Secretly, she is glad her babysitting sessions with the Fell toddlers paid off from when she was fifteen.

“High-fiwe!” Henry reaches his tiny, sweaty hand and smacks Caroline’s palm.

“Right, Henry.” She leans closer, as if sharing a controversial secret with the boy. Pretending to whisper into his ear, she asks, “Who is your daddy, Henry?”

She is feeling incredibly irate towards Henry’s father or guardian. Whoever he or she is has acted very irresponsibly by abandoning the little boy in the middle of the convention. Who the hell even brings their kid to VidCon, the third annual convention for YouTubers hosted by YouTube itself?

Caroline herself is a lifestyle vlogger who promotes positivity and bright, expressive fashions. She certainly is no Bethany Moda, but over the last couple years, she has collected a good-sized following and fan base.

“I don’t know my daddy,” Henry admits clearly, articulating this sentence. It is as if he has grown familiar with these set of words.

Caroline frowns.

But Henry is still babbling. “Hope’s daddy. I know him. He’s my brotha Nik.”

 _Nik_. She smiles down at the little boy. Inside, Caroline seethes. There is only one _Nik_ she knows, another blogger that Stefan, her best friend, has collabed with several times and ultimately befriended.

 _Nik_ laus Mikaelson, an artist with a large fan gathering on tumblr and an even larger following on YouTube with his art and travel vlogs.

“Let’s go, Henry.” Caroline scoops the little boy up into her arms, careful not to squeeze him or hurt him.

“Where we gonna go?” he mumbles, staring around the crowded room.

“Going to go,” she corrects his error unintentionally, mentally sighing. He’s a child; he is not meant to really talk in full, formal sentences like Caroline keeps expecting. “We are going to see your brother Nik.”

Caroline stands and marches over to where she can see Mikaelson chatting it up with a beautiful redhead and another blonde across the room.

“Hello.” Caroline taps him on the shoulder, and he turns around in confusion.

“Can I help you, love?” he asks in his lilting English accent, sounding unfairly charming. Added with his looks, if Caroline had not been so pissed, she would have been falling at his feet. Dark blond hair in rumpled curls, striking blue eyes, and distinctly-hollow features.

“Wait,” he says in sudden realization. “I know you. You’re Caroline, that positivity vlogger! My sister Freya loves you.”

Freya Mikaelson, Caroline realizes. She is a history vlogger. Most of the family are vloggers. Rebekah is a fashion vlogger, Finn has some kind of weird yoga vlog thing going on, and Kol is a comic book and movie vlogger and reviewer. The only sibling with a normal job, Caroline can recall, is Elijah who is a lawyer.

“Nik!” the redhead whines in a light Australian accent. “Finish your story about Paris.”

“One moment, Aurora,” he replies distractedly.

The redhead is Aurora de Martel, an Australian dancer and vlogger. The other blonde is Camille O’Connell, a part-time psychologist and vloggers. Personally, most people, including Caroline, find her to be dull and monotonous. Still, people follow her.

“Yes, you can help me,” Caroline snaps at Klaus.

He is taken aback. “Ouch, love,” he laughs as he places a hand over his heart. “I don’t know what I ever did to you.”

At this time, Henry decides to pipe up. “Nik!” he cries enthusiastically, reaching his grubby little hands out for his older brother.

“Henrik?” Klaus asks in bewilderment before his eyes widen in realization. “Kol! That little fuc…” he paused at Caroline’s loud cough. “I mean idiot.” He pulls the three of them aside, Aurora and Camille frowning intensely.

She covers Hen _rik_ ’s ears, hissing angrily to Klaus, “He’s like four. Be more responsible!”

“He’s five!” Klaus replies glumly, snatching Henrik from Caroline’s arms and setting him on the ground. He squats to reach his brother’s level. “Why did you find Caroline, Henry?” he questions gently.

“I was towd to.” Henrik glances at his feet with childlike innocence.

“Who told you to, little man?” Klaus pressures slightly more.

“I was towd to talk to pwetty girl. Bring him to brotha.”

Caroline explodes. “You sent _your baby brother_ to chat me up? What are you, twelve?!” Her porcelain face is flushing red.

Klaus laughs almost rudely. “I didn’t even know that you were here! Why would I send my baby brother when I could ask you out myself in person?”

“Wait.” Caroline freezes with realization. “You want to ask me out?”

“Yes, love,” Klaus sighs impatiently. “Katherine, my brother Elijah’s girlfriend, and Stefan are always trying to set me up with you. I thought that I would cut out the middleman and ask you out before they succeeded. That way, we won.”

She is about to reply when Henrik interrupts.

“I hadda tawk to Davinuh…” he admits in his adorable voice.

“Davina?” Caroline asks. Her beliefs are confirmed when Henrik nods his head with much zest. “What did Henrik have to do with Davina? I was sitting two seats away from her.”

Davina Claire is a seventeen-year-old from New Orleans who blogs about vintage lifestyles and fashions. She is a pretty good friend of Caroline’s, only a year younger than her.

“Not me, love. Kol,” he corrects her. “He has a crush on the girl and claims that he wants to be a proper gentleman this time around. Kol wanted to collab with Davina, something about Captain America and the 1940s. He most likely sent Henrik to ask her, but the poor boy got confused.”

“But she’s a brunette, and I’m a blonde,” Caroline states in confusion.

“Pwetty girl in bwue dress,” Henrik clarifies unintentionally.

That does make sense. Davina had been donning a blue skater dress, similar to Caroline’s babydoll sundress.

“I will take this little boy to Kol. Rebekah will be willing to watch Henrik. She’s here somewhere. I plan,” he rubs his hands together gleefully, “to allow Elijah to berate Kol. It is one of the most amusing aspects of having so many siblings.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Caroline admits sadly. “I’m an only child.”

“Oh. Well, that’s your luck. Really, Caroline, Henrik and I must be going.” He takes the little boy’s hand and turns to disappear into the crowd.

“What about the date?” Caroline blurts before mentally berating herself.

“What date?” His thick eyebrows narrow in confusion before his eyes clear. “Yes. Would you, Caroline Forbes, want to go on a date with me?” he asks charmingly.

She giggles despite her stubborn facial demeanor. “How about a collab?” she offers. “Next month?”

“Yes, well,” Klaus hums. “We’ll work something out. Bye, love.”

“Bye,” she calls after them.

“Bwi, Care-bear!” Henrik yells in his innocent, child voice.

Waving at him, Caroline smiles. Klaus was not as much as a jerk as she thought him to be; maybe this collab would be fun. He did have an adorable brother.


End file.
